


Kiss it out of her

by Pegship



Category: Castle
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Kissing, s04e05 Eye of the Beholder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:31:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegship/pseuds/Pegship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castle and Beckett watch as Serena Kaye saunters into the room where their suspect is waiting.</p><p>"Think she'll get him to talk?"</p><p>"Who knows, Castle. Maybe she'll kiss it out of him."</p><p>A wee bit of AU where Castle decides to use that tactic on Beckett.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss it out of her

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted at castlefanficprompts.tumblr.com.

"Think she'll get him to talk?"

"Who knows, Castle. Maybe she'll kiss it out of him."

Castle reaches for her coffee cup and, with exaggerated care, sets it down on a table. 

"Castle, what are you doing? That's - "

He doesn't even focus on her expression, which might be annoyed but he doesn't care. Taking her face between his hands, he brings his mouth swiftly down to meet hers, silencing whatever protest she was going to make. He feels her hands gripping his biceps, whether to push him away or pull him in he couldn't tell even if he could think about that nuance.

Kate's lips taste of coffee and milk and her hair smells like berries. He sinks one hand into her thick tresses, letting the other hand drop to her waist, and angles his mouth to prepare - 

\- and she's ready for him; instead of resisting, she parts her lips with a muffled sigh and yes, she is pulling him closer and tipping her head back, meeting his kiss with something that feels to him like relief.

Someone closes the break room door. Castle doesn't care who or why, only that no one interrupt what might be his first and last chance to ravish Kate's mouth. She's ravishing him right back. Kiss it out of him? She could kiss any promise, confession, or admission out of him, right now, even for things he had nothing to do with.

There's a faint whiff of Serena's lipstick mingled with the scent of Kate, but there's nothing else at all to evoke that hasty, awkward embrace in the hotel hallway. This - this is *right*. Not an act, a ruse, a whim, but the fitting together of puzzle pieces, both in mind and in body.

The sensation of her palm on his chest, slipping under his jacket to rest against his heart, brings him ever so slightly back to earth. His mind is still shouting his delight while his mouth very reluctantly eases off Kate's, just far enough for him to mumble, "Maybe we should - "

"Yeah," she breathes, not loosing her hold on him at all. "Take this somewhere else?"

His mind goes from delighted to stunned. Take this somewhere else? Not, "Stop, Castle"? Not, "Never do that again"?

"Yes," he says immediately. "Where and when."

"Right here," says Kate. "As soon as she's gone."

She slips out of the room and Castle stands riveted to the spot for an eternity. Until Esposito sticks his head into the room and says, far too loudly and gleefully, "Break time's over, bro."


End file.
